


О газовых горелках и переправах

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Litaraniel



Series: Мини от R и выше [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Нью-Йорке душная майская ночь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О газовых горелках и переправах

**Author's Note:**

> Графическое описание пыток, травм и убийства.

В Нью-Йорке душная майская ночь. Полный штиль, ни дуновения. В тяжелом, влажном воздухе мешаются выхлопы машин и испарения с нагретого асфальта. В такие ночи людям часто снятся кошмары.

*

Джону Ризу снится безликая комната, освещенная единственной желтой лампой, человек, привязанный к стулу, и ацетиленовая горелка в руках. А где-то далеко — Джессика, и она в опасности. Никто не знает ни где она, ни что с ней, кроме одного человека — того, что сейчас перед Джоном. И человек этот не хочет говорить. 

Джон не садист, ему не нравится пытать допрашиваемых. Но ничего не помогает. Ни уговоры, ни подкуп, ни угрозы, ни простые — не травматичные — методы воздействия. В комнате громко тикают часы. Время уходит, утекает сквозь пальцы — время Джессики, его все меньше. Джону не хочется пускать горелку в ход, но, видимо, сейчас придется.

Допрашиваемый — невысокий, чуть полноватый мужчина в костюме. С него даже пиджак не сняли, и стяжки, фиксирующие руки на подлокотниках, затянуты поверх рукавов. Лица допрашиваемого почему-то не видно, хотя лампа должна слепить не Джона. Да, в общем-то, лицо ему и неинтересно. Достаточно, равнодушного «я ничего не скажу». Не «я не знаю», не «вы ошиблись». «Не скажу». Что ж, если неизвестный готов страдать ради того, чтобы Джессику не спасли, Джон ему это устроит.

Он еще медлит, расстегивая пиджак и рубашку, дает последний шанс, но все бесполезно. И часы тикают все громче. Джону приходится начинать.

Первое касание пламени к телу — пробное. Кожа краснеет, покрывается тонкой коркой мгновенно запекшейся крови из полопавшихся капилляров. Допрашиваемый упрямо шипит, почти неслышно за оглушающим «тик-так». Джон оставляет на теле еще несколько легких ожогов — вдруг одумается, заговорит? Бесполезно. Джон подносит пламя к правому подреберью и держит дольше. 

Тик-так. Кожа пузырится, словно кипит, лопается и скукоживается, обугливаясь, обнажая беззащитно-розовый следующий слой. Тик-так. Розовое превращается в бурое, рвется и расползается, красное под ним оплывает, чернеет, трескается, истекает багровым и желтым.

Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-так.

На груди и животе уже почти не осталось живого места, от резких движений некоторые раны вскрылись, истекая смесью крови и сукровицы, пачкая белую рубашку. Пламя безжалостно. Время безжалостнее. Джон даже собственного голоса, задающего вопросы, не слышит, но читает по губам: «Не. Ска-жу».

Неопределенный допрашиваемый вдруг превращается в Питера Арндта, ухмыляется мерзко, самодовольно, и Джон понимает, что опоздал. Нет больше Джессики. Он глухо рычит и бьет мерзавца по лицу, со всего размаха, ломая скулу, вышибая челюсть, расшатывая зубы... а когда замахивается второй раз, вместо Арндта видит Финча. На уши обрушивается тишина. Финч смотрит на Джона широко распахнутыми, покрасневшими, чуть слезящимися глазами без очков, беззвучно шевелит губами, дышит прерывисто и со свистом. Окровавленные рубашка и пиджак распахнуты, на груди ожоги, и Джону хочется отгрызть себе руки: это ведь он, это он сделал, тот первый человек был в пиджаке, но как же так, как же так?!

*

Гарольду Финчу снится яркий солнечный день на реке. Он стоит на переправе, смело и спокойно глядя вперед. На том берегу Гарольда ждет новая жизнь: честная, открытая, без псевдонимов, без лжи, без паранойи. Нейтан улыбается с той стороны, ободряет — Нейтан смог, и Гарольд сможет. И его обязательно встретит Грейс. Он не видит ее пока, но это ничего, он точно знает, что она там будет, на том берегу реки. И тогда Гарольд расскажет ей все, что давно хотел рассказать. 

И уже вот он — тот самый берег. Нейтан улыбается и кивает с причала. Гарольд улыбается в ответ и делает шаг, но яркий солнечный луч вдруг слепит глаза. Кажется, он оступается. Кажется, он падает куда-то вниз. Где берег? Где вода? Почему он лежит? Почему так больно?

Гарольд открывает глаза и оказывается в больнице. Болит, кажется, все, но сильнее всего — спина и левая нога, и особенно шея, и так прошивает болью при малейшем движении головы, что повернуться и посмотреть на происходящее вокруг не получается. Он безотчетно тянется к шее рукой и вздрагивает от ужаса и омерзения, когда пальцы погружаются в развороченную плоть, касаются оголенной кости. Страшно так, что не получается даже закричать, но надо думать, надо что-то делать, ведь там был Нейтан, там должна была быть Грейс, что с ними теперь? Гарольд плотно, как только может, зажимает рукой это развороченное, окровавленное ниже затылка, и ему наконец-то удается повернуться. 

И снова хочется закричать, и крик опять застревает в горле. Прямо перед ним — Нейтан, только он больше не улыбается. Нейтан лежит на больничной койке, изломанный, окровавленный, мертвый. И Гарольд понимает, что он сам тоже мертв. Окончательно, бесповоротно. Движется, думает, истекает кровью, но — мертв. 

Он отворачивается: от Нейтана, от опасно спокойных людей в костюмах, потусторонними тенями нависших над ним, от врачей, натягивающих на мертвое лицо Нейтана белую простынь. Плотнее сжимает пальцы на окровавленной шее — кажется, будто разодранная плоть расползется под рукой, если ее как следует не удержать. И в этот момент слышит голос Грейс.

Она стоит в проеме двери, такая, какой он должен был увидеть ее на берегу — светлая, солнечная. Только очень растерянная и встревоженная. Грейс бросается к ближайшему врачу, задает вопросы, и тут Гарольд понимает, что видеть его живой, светлой, солнечной Грейс нельзя. Она — с того хорошего берега, из новой жизни, до которой Гарольд не доплыл, а он — мертвец, которому теперь вечность укрываться от опасно спокойных теней, и если Грейс его увидит, с ней тоже случится что-то плохое, ее тоже утянет на эту сторону, к Гарольду, к Нейтану, в кровь, боль и отчаяние. Нужно спрятаться, не попадаться ей на глаза, и взгляд Гарольда останавливается на ширме в середине комнаты. Гарольд крепче сжимает растерзанную шею, поднимается рывком, морщится от боли, прошивающей ногу и спину, подхватывает костыль у соседней кровати и торопливо ковыляет по направлению к спасительному укрытию. Больно, тяжело, но он должен. Всего какой-то десяток шагов, он сможет, он справится. Еще шаг и еще, только до середины комнаты, ну еще шаг, ведь там какие-то пять метров, ну еще шаг, еще... Гарольд держится за шею — сквозь пальцы сочится кровь, осколки позвонков царапают ладонь — хромает вперед, тяжело опираясь на костыль, но расстояние до ширмы никак не сокращается, а голос Грейс слышится все ближе, вот-вот она повернется, увидит его, и все будет потеряно, и Гарольд шагает еще быстрее, но никак не может дойти...

*

Карлу Элаису снится ночь в лесной глуши, дождь и два бандита, один из которых уже находится у Карла за спиной. Нет времени обернуться, пригнуться, он едва успевает поймать момент, когда тонкая металлическая струна взлетает над головой, грозя затянуться на шее, и Карл успевает лишь выставить руки. Бандит за спиной натягивает струну, и она легко, словно масло, вспарывает ладони Карла до самой кости. Ему остается только упираться изо всех сил, а второй бандит уже поднимает пистолет. Карл знает в точности, до самой последней детали, что он должен сделать: резко развернуться, подставляя одного бандита под выстрел другого, выхватить пистолет у того, что за спиной, и застрелить того, который целится. Знает, но не может выполнить. Он упирается, вопреки режущей боли хватается за струну, пытается использовать ее в качестве рычага, но она продолжает скользить в его крови. Вместо того, чтобы просто усиливать натяжение, бандит за спиной Карла дергает струну туда-сюда, как будто... как будто пилит. Карл скашивает глаза и в слабом свете фар оставленной позади машины видит, что вместо обычной струны-удавки у бандита в руках пила-струна, которая, распоров ему ладони, сейчас перепиливает кости. 

Выстрел второго бандита разносит Карлу череп.

*

Энтони Маркони снится отец. Во сне Энтони маленький, щуплый и слабый, отец нависает над ним горой, а он ничего не может сделать, даже увернуться от удара. Больно, очень больно, обидно и страшно. Он не знает, не понимает, как в руке оказывается нож, но лицо жжет боль, горячая кровь стекает на шею, а в груди и животе расползается холодный, липкий страх, и Энтони бьет, не особо целясь, просто бьет ножом по этому существу, по этому монстру. Бьет и бьет, монстр падает, брызжет кровь, теперь уже не его, Тони, кровь, а кровь монстра, но монстр все шевелится, все не умирает, а Тони так устал, и руки такие слабые, нож входит тяжело, застревает в мышцах, соскальзывает с кости, но надо бить, еще и еще, иначе монстр встанет, и тогда Тони конец, точно конец, и он бьет, и бьет, и бьет...

*

Машина не спит, но того, что она видит, хватит не на один кошмарный сон. Чей-то глаз, выбитый в пьяной драке, чье-то содрогающееся окровавленное тело, над которым другое тело ритмично движется в безошибочно идентифицируемом процессе совокупления, чьи-то внутренности, проглядывающие из огромной раны через весь живот... 

Машине некому об этом сообщить: преступление уже происходит. Не предсказанное. Не предотвращенное... Машина по-своему понимает, что такое беспомощность и страх. 

*

В Нью-Йорке душная майская ночь.


End file.
